Christmas time at Malfoy Manor
by BlackSister394
Summary: Bellatrix flees from her sister's Christmas party and finds herself not alone. Maybe slighty OOC but Christmas softens us all, doesn't it?


Christmas time at Malfoy Manor

It was the annual Christmas party at Malfoy Manor. Rich pureblood guests, expensive wine, classy music, dancing couples, conversations at every corner….. to any normal housewife it would have been a promise of an enjoyable evening but to Bellatrix Lestrange it was a living hell.

She was standing at the bar drinking and watching the crowd not able to fight the urge to roll her eyes whenever she heard a giggle coming out of her sisters perfectly done mouth.

Bella couldn't believe how her little sister had changed since the morning. From a person who hurried around and shouted whenever anything had to do with the party or if someone said one wrong word, she had turned into a glamorous, giggling hostess in simply two hours alone in her bath room.

Why Cissy still did this torture to herself every year was a riddle to Bellatrix who was now reminded why she has never wanted to become only a fine little housewife. But she also had to admit that Narcissa had done a wonderful job. The whole manor was decorated with Christmas trees, a huge amount of glittering stuff, ice sculptures in every form and snow falling lightly from the ceiling. It was Bella's first Christmas since her breakout and even if she had never really liked the holiday before, she was now glad to experience it again even in the form of her sister's stupid party.

She had promised Cissy not to do anything that could ruin the evening, so Bella decided to take a bottle of wine and escape into the calming silence of the library. On her way up the stairs she spotted Rod with his brother and Dolohov, who were already quite drunk, about to start a fight with the people from the ministry who had accompanied the dark side. "Well I never promised to do anything against something that could ruin the party…" She thought and her lips curled into a devious smile as she continued climbing upstairs.

The library was illuminated only by the warm fire light up in the fireplace. Even here in a room which had nothing to do with the party was a Christmas tree decorated with silver ornaments and the falling snow from above it.

Bellatrix let out a relieved sigh as she saw that she was alone and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. She took a sip out of the wine bottle and kicked of her heels making herself more comfortable.

"Bella, a lady really shouldn't drink straight out of the bottle." The sudden voice of her master made her jump and she turned around to find him standing right behind her. "Ohhh… I'm sorry, my lord. I thought I was alone." And to her utter surprise the Dark Lord simply took the bottle out of her hands and sat down next to her. "As long as you share I am willing to forgive you everything." Then he took out his wand and conjured up two glasses out of thin air. He filled them and gave one to her.

"Thank you, my lord." He only nodded sipping from his wine and leaning back staring into the fire. After a while Bellatrix, who wondered about her masters intention for the evening, felt uncomfortable and broke the silence in the room. "My lord… may I ask you why you are here?"

"Well, Bella, seems like you are not the only one not liking your sister's Christmas parties. Or do you have any other reason for wanting to sit alone in a library at Christmas eve?"

Bellatrix noticed that the Dark Lord was in a calm mood and relaxed. "No, my lord, exactly the same reason. But I never thought that you would attend my sister's party. I mean I haven't seen you downstairs."

He turned around and looked at her. "Because it was simply enough to hear the music and to see the decoration to make me come straight here. But now that I see you wearing that beautiful dress I am considering to attend the next party."

Bellatrix blushed and smiled. Did she just hear that right? Or was the alcohol effecting her finally, making her biggest dream come true?

"No Bella. I actually said that." Recognizing that her master had just used his legilimency skills, Bellatrix panicked. "I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." But he only laughed.

"Bella, calm down. Is it really that unbelievable that I make you a compliment?" "No, my lord. Thank you." Bellatrix said and relaxed again. Apparently the Dark Lord was really in a good mood this evening.

They sat in silence again. Both staring into the fire and drinking their wine. Only then Bellatrix noticed how near they were actually sitting next to each other. Almost touching.

Seeing her chance, Bella summoned up all her courage and lifted her feet onto the space on the couch next to her and leaned slightly against him. The Dark lord didn't say a word only took the empty glass out of her hand and made both of them vanish.

They were sitting like that for quite a while when suddenly they heard a quiet noise above them sounding like a gentle wind rustling through a tree. Both of them looked up and they saw that something green was hanging above their heads.

"Mistletoe…" Bellatrix whispered still looking up. "Your sister really thought about every little tradition there is." She put her gaze down again and found herself starring into the Dark Lord's eyes. Their faces only inches apart.

"It is bad luck to flee from it", he said, "and we really can't have that with the cause and Potter still alive. Am I right, my Bella?" She still looked at him a disbelieving expression on her face. Bella was barely able to nod as the Dark Lord's lips were already on hers.

She sunk into the warmth of the kiss, surprised by the kindness of her master. But it didn't take long until their tender kissing grew more passionate. As they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, Bellatrix couldn't stop herself from smiling out of sheer happiness.

"The Christmas party just got better, didn't it?" He asked her, brushing a strand of her out of her face. "The best Christmas party ever." Bellatrix said and leaned in again for another kiss.


End file.
